1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle outside mirror device, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-182117, includes a mirror assembly, a motor, a first worm gear, a first helical gear, a second worm gear, and a second helical gear. The first worm gear is coupled to the motor. The first helical gear meshes with the first worm gear. The second worm gear rotates integrally with the first helical gear. The second helical gear meshes with the second worm gear. Driving of the motor causes the group of gears and subsequently the mirror assembly to rotate. A relatively large force, for example, a radial force (force in a radial direction) is caused on the second worm gear that meshes with the second helical gear as a final-stage gear.
In the conventional outside mirror device for a vehicle, a radial-force receiving member that receives a radial force on the second worm gear and a bearing member that supports the first worm gear and the first helical gear are constituted of a single member. Therefore, the large radial force on the second worm gear affects on the first worm gear and the first helical gear. In other words, when the radial-force receiving member is dislocated, moved, or deformed due to the large radial force on the second worm gear, it affects on the bearing member that supports the first worm gear and the first helical gear.